lenovofandomcom-20200223-history
T500
Standard Features *One of the following processors: ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P8400 (2.26GHz, 3MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 25W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P8600 (2.40GHz, 3MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 25W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P8700 (2.53GHz, 3MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 25W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P9500 (2.53GHz, 6MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 25W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor T9550 (2.67GHz, 6MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 35W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor T9400 (2.53GHz, 6MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 35W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor T9600 (2.80GHz, 6MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 35W) *One of the following graphics adapters option: **Intel Graphics Media Accelerator 4500MHD **Switchable Graphics with Intel GMA 4500MHD and ATI Mobility Radeon HD 3650 (256 MB) * One of the following displays: ** 15.4" TFT display with 1280x800 resolution (WXGA) ** 15.4" TFT display with 1680x1050 resolution (WSXGA+) ** 15.4" TFT display with 1920x1200 resolution (WUXGA) ** WXGA available with LED backlight in some regions * 2 or 4GB PC3-8500 memory standard, upgradable to 8GB * One of the following disk drives: ** 64GB 1.8" SATA SSD ** 80GB 5400rpm 2.5" SATA HDD ** 160GB 5400rpm 2.5" SATA HDD ** 160GB 7200rpm 2.5" SATA HDD ** 200GB 7200rpm 2.5" SATA HDD Available with Full Disk Encryption (FDE) ** 250GB 5400rpm 2.5" SATA HDD ** 320GB 5400rpm 2.5" SATA HDD * Intel Gigabit Ethernet (10/100/1000) PCI-Express * Intel HD Audio with a CX20561 codec * Serial Ultrabay Slim with one of the following: **Serial Ultrabay Slim DVD-ROM Drive **Serial Ultrabay Slim CD-RW/DVD combo Drive **Serial Ultrabay Slim DVD Burner **Serial Ultrabay Slim Blu-ray Burner * MiniPCI Express slot 1 with one of the following: ** ThinkPad 11b/g/n Wireless LAN Mini-PCI Express Adapter II ** Intel Wifi Link 5100 (AGN) ** Intel Wifi Link 5300 (AGN) * MiniPCI Express slot 2 with one of the following: ** None (empty) ** None (WWAN upgradable) ** Verizon Mobile Broadband with GPS ** AT&T Mobile Broadband with GPS * Half-height MiniPCI Express slot with one of the following: ** None (empty, not upgradable) ** None (empty, upgradable) ** Intel® Turbo Memory hard drive cache up to 2GB ** Wireless USB (UWB) * ExpressCard/54 slot * 1 Slot with one of the following: ** 1 CardBus slot (Type 2) ** Lenovo Integrated Smart Card Reader * Secure Digital Card Reader * 4-in-1 Memory reader on select models * Trusted Computing Group TPM 1.2 * Active Protection System * Integrated Fingerprint Reader on select models * 1.3MP Integrated camera on select models * Bluetooth on select models * ThinkPad Modem (MDC-3.0, 56kbps HDA) * UltraNav (TrackPoint / Touchpad combo) * Firewire 400 (IEEE1394a) * DisplayPort * Intel Active Management Technology (AMT) on select models Original OS * Windows Vista Business * Windows Vista Starter * Windows Vista Home Basic * Windows Vista Home Premium * Windows Vista Ultimate * Windows Vista Enterprise * Windows 7 Professional * Windows 7 Starter * Windows 7 Home Basic * Windows 7 Home Premium * Windows 7 Ultimate * Windows 7 Enterprise Please Note there is a Windows XP Downgrade CD optionally available for this Laptop.